A Raichu's Story
by Surge the Raichu
Summary: A Raichu named Surge finds a Lucario named Claire passed out on his way home. This is the story of what happens next. Rated M for Pokemon x Pokemon lemon, do not like, do not read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, if I did there would be more Raichus.

AN: This is sort of an experiment, just to see if people like and read what I write. If I get positive feedback, I'll keep updating. The early chapters will be shorter, so deal with it.

The lucario slowly opened her eyes to a dark room.

"Ugh, where am I" she asked herself.

"You're in my house. I found you passed out at the edge of Viridian forest on my way home."

She sat up with a start, looking at the male Raichu next to her. He was about 5'6" tall, he had yellow-orange fur and a lightning bolt shape on the end of his tail. He had blue eyes and a caring expression.

"Yea I'm fine, but who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Claire, but who are you?"

"My name is Surge. Nice to meet you Claire."

"Nice to meet you Surge. Do you have any idea of why I was passed out on the edge of Viridian forest? I cant seem to remember anything."

"When I found you you reeked of alcohol. Maybe you got drunk at a party and passed out. That would explain why you can't remember anything."

"If I reeked of alcohol before, then why don't I now?"

"That would be because I gave you a bath." The raichu said, blushing madly.

"It's not what you think! I didn't see anything!"

"Did you want to?" The lucario asked playfully.

"It's not like that I swear!" The raichu said, now clearly embarassed.

"Are you sure?" She asked seductively.

"Yea I'm sure. How do you feel?"

"I'm alright, other than the shock of waking up next to a handsome man who gave me a bath while I was unconscious."

"Well I'm glad to hear that you're ok." He said sheepishly.

"I'm glad I'm OK, because now I can do this." She said as she leaned up and kissed the male Raichu deeply.

As he pulled away from the kiss, he said "What was that for?"

"Because I like you, silly."

The raichu just stood there and blushed, clearly embarrassed and not quite sure how to react.

"So what now?" Asked Surge.

"Now we have sex. Isn't that what comes next?"

"S-sex? I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet. This is all happening so fast."

"Its ok if you want to take your time, we don't have to do it right now."

"So do you remember where you live?"

"I can't remember anything other than my name."

"Well then I guess you'll have to stay with me until we get it sorted out. "

"Really? You really mean it? I can stay with you?"

"Yeah. I see no reason why you couldn't. "

"Maybe because you only have one bed." Said the Lucario.

"It's ok, I'll just have to sleep on the floor."

"I cant let you do that! It wouldn't be fair! You'll just have to suck it up and sleep with me."

The Raichu looked at her in a state of utter shock. "Y-you want m-me to s-s-sleep with you?" He said, clearly embarrassed.

The Lucario, finally understanding what she had said, blushed deeply at the thought of being cuddled up next to the strong male.

"I just meant that we would be sharing a bed, but having sex would be okay too." She said jokingly, with a hint of seriousness.

The Raichu just stared at her, his mouth hanging open, not quite sure how to react respond to such open sexual advances.

"Well I guess we should head off to bed then." The Lucario said.

The Raichu, still in an obvious state of utter shock, just led her quietly to the room. He watched her lay down, and make room for him on the bed. He proceeded to lay down next to her.

-4 Hours later-

The Raichu, still unable to sleep thinking about the beautiful female Lucario sleeping next to him, lay awake in bed.

The Lucario rolled over and hugged him close, taking a deep whiff of his scent, and said "Having trouble sleeping?"

The Raichu, suprised she was awake said "Its only because I have such a beautiful female laying next to me."

The Lucario responded"That always seems to happen." As she cuddled up to him, she whispered "Sweet dreams my sexy Raichu." As they both fell asleep.

END CHAPTER 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I wish I did.

WARNING: Pokemon x Pokemon lemon, do not like, do not read, otherwise have fun!

The Raichu slowly opened his eyes. He realized that the lucario from the previous night was nowhere to be found. He smelled bacon cooking, so he lifelessly drifted to the kitchen. It was there he found the Lucario making breakfast. He snuck up behind her and wrapped her in a bear hug. She jumped, clearly startled by his sudden appearance.

"What was that for?" She asked him, his arms still wrapped around her.

"That's for making me breakfast. Thanks." He said as he lowered his arms.

"I can think of a better way to thank me." She said as she turned and pulled him into a deep, heartfelt kiss that lasted a few minutes.

After a while, they broke apart, gasping for air. Then he pulled her into a sensual kiss, soon slipping his tongue into her muzzle, surprising her with his taste.

"He tastes like oran berries." She found herself thinking, as their tongues battled for dominance inside of her muzzle.

As they broke apart, he noticed she was dripping with arousal, the scent of her heat permeating the air all around him. He quickly found himself becoming aroused.

She looked down at his throbbing shaft, thinking to herself "Wow he's huge". She looked up at Surge, and said "Let me help you with that." As she crouched down and slipped her heated muzzle over his throbbing length.

He moaned in pleasure. "Don't stop!" He cried out.

The Lucario, now overly aroused, pulled off him and said "Lets continue this in the bedroom."

She slowly led him to the room, letting him get a good look at her pert ass and toned legs as she strutted into the room and lied down on the bed, beckoning him over to her.

He laid down, facing her. His shaft prodding at her vaginal lips, he asked her "Are you sure about this? It's going to hurt a lot."

"I need you inside of me." She said as she wrapped her legs around him and thrust her self down onto his throbbing length, crying out as he shattered her hymen.

"Are you ok? Because if it hurts too bad, we can stop." He said, obvious concern and care in his voice.

"I'm okay, just give me a minute."

After twenty or thirty seconds, she slowly started to grind herself against him, moaning out his name.

He picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of her at a constant speed.

She began to meet his thrusts with her own, pushing back harder and faster.

He was getting close, thrusting harder and faster, his climax rapidly approaching. She sensed this, herself on the verge of a massive orgasm, she cried out loudly "Yes! Yes! Raichu yes! I'm Coming!" As she squirted all over him, her walls clamping down on his penis, quickly bringing him to his own climax. After crying out her name loudly, he gave one final thrust into her, and shot his thick, warm seed deep into her womb, completely filling her. After a few minutes, he pulled out, a small amount of semen dribbling out.

She looked at him and said "That was amazing! I really needed that!"

He looked at her and said "I love you Claire."

She looked deep into his eyes and said "I love you too."

And with that, they both passed out from exhaustion, with their arms wrapped around each other, dreaming happily. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own pokemon :(

There is a poll up on my profile page concerning updates, please vote! And remember to like, follow, and review!

Later that day...

The Raichu woke with a start, remembering what had happened the previous day.

"Why did i have sex with Claire? Was she in heat? Is she pregnant?"

Claire, hearing all this, rolled over to look him in the eyes.

"If I'm pregnant, then i guess we will be living together for longer than I thought."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see then."

"So where do you live?"asked Claire.

"My house is in Viridian city."

"That's good to know. That also explains how you found me."

"I'm still worried about our future together. What will we do if you're not pregnant?"

"Then I guess you'll just have to get me pregnant then."

The Raichu, hearing this, began to blush madly.

"Well it was really fun." He said, looking away and blushing.

"It was good for me, too you know."

"No, because I couldn't tell by how loudly you were screaming my name as you climaxed over and over." he said with more than a hint of sarcasm, and with a massive blush.

"To be fair, you screamed my name a couple times, too."

Surge just stared at her and blushed.

"Well now that that's settled, what should we do today?"

"Want to go on a date so we can get to know each other better?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Where should we go on a date?"

"How about we go to the pond here in Viridian? Its like a 5 minute walk?"

"Sounds good to me. We can talk about what we're gonna do when we get back. And get to know each other at the same time."She said, a hint of seduction in her voice.

Surge looked at her, slightly confused about what she meant when she said 'when we get back.'

And with that, they left the house, on their way to the pond. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Still don't own Pokemon

On the way to the pond...

"So why did you want to have sex with me so bad Claire?" Asked Surge.

"Well, to be fair, I was in heat, and you are pretty sexy, not to mention huge." She added, blushing.

Surge just stared at her. How did he not notice she was in heat? "She's probably pregnant for sure. Wait did she just say I was huge?" He thought to himself, blushing, yet smiling at the same time.

"Well I'm glad to hear that you liked it. And that you like me." Commented Surge.

"I never said I didn't" Claire stated.

"I never said you did." He shot back.

"Well I guess that settles it then."

"Yep. So how old are you?" Asked the Raichu.

"Old enough. You know its not polite to ask a girl her age."Smirked the Lucario.

"I figured it would be important to know as much as I can about you, if we are going to be living together."

"That I can understand. Well, I guess you'll have to wait until we get to the lake to find out."

About 15 minutes later, after arriving at the lake...

"So enough about me, lets hear about your past, Surge." Said Claire.

"Are you sure you want to hear this? It will get depressing. At times you may feel sad, hurt or even angry. Are you sure you still want to hear this?"

"Surge, I care so much about you. If you don't tell me, I will feel terrible, because I won't know how to make it better. So please just tell me. We can work through this together."

Surge stared deeply into her blue eyes, getting lost for a second in their beauty before continuing."Let me start from the beginning."

"I was born a Pikachu, and shortly after being born, I was torn away from my mother by an old man. I was promptly given to a short-tempered kid named Ash." Continued Surge.

"Wait, you mean Ash Ketchum, The legendary trainer?" Asked Claire, Clearly suprised.

" Yea, but remember he died a few years back in that 'shudder' charizard accident." said Surge, clearly traumatised by the whole event.

"I never heard about that, can you explain?" asked Claire, a puzzled expression on her face.

Surge just started crying, clearly still traumatised by the whole event. Claire, shocked to see him just break down like he did, just wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. He turned to face her, and when he did, she kissed him deeply, calming him down quite a bit.

He looked at her and said "It's just too painful for me to tell you right now, maybe some other time okay?"

Claire looked at him and said "Its O.K. I'll always be here for you no matter what. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I need to say this. It will help me handle the depression and guilt."

"O.K., if that's what you want, I'll let you continue."

"After he died, Team rocket managed to get their hands on me, but I got a hold of a thunder stone, and ended up killing well over a dozen people making my escape. I still have nightmares of them screaming in agony as they lay dying from the millions of volts I mercilessly delivered in my desperate bid for freedom." He said all this, a lone tear rolling down his face.

"It's ok, you did what you had to to survive. I can understand."

After saying this, she leaned in and kissed him for a couple of minutes, cheering him up slightly.

"I think that's enough for today, why don't we continue this another time ok?"

"Ok. I just want to go home and sleep."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go."

After walking back home, Surge and Claire cuddled up next to each other in bed and fell asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Still don't own Pokemon :(. Also i would appreciate some reviews please!

Surge- Just review already!

Claire- Surge says if this story gets 5 reviews, he will post the next chapter a day early!

Surge- I plan on releasing the next chapter at 12:00 PST on August 23, 2014

Later that night...

Claire awoke to the sound of screaming and someone softly calling out her name. Startled, she rolled over and was shocked to see Surge was having a nightmare.

She softly called his name in an attempt to wake him up.

"Surge, Surge wake up!"

He didn't wake up, so she resorted to forcefully shaking him awake and yelling out his name.

"Surge, wake the fuck up already, you're scaring me!"

He woke up with a start, eyes huge, covered in sweat, and scared out of his mind.

Claire, noticing this, just hugged him tightly, and softly petted him behind the ears. He slowly started to calm down, and he hugged her back, breaking into a sob.

"What's wrong?" Asked Claire softly, her voice filled with compassion and worry. "It looks like you had a terrible nightmare."

"Yeah, I did."

"Want to tell me about it? It would probably make you feel better."

"I don't want to scare you. It's pretty bad."

"You can tell me anything. It's ok, I'll always be there for you."

"Alright, I guess you have to know sooner or later." Said Surge, sounding defeated.

Surge stared deeply into her eyes for a moment, before continuing his story. "It all started 3 years ago. My trainer spotted a wild charizard,so he thought 'What the hell, I guess I'll catch it.' Those were the last words he ever said. He threw out me, and as I stood petrified, the charizard rushed past me, and lunged for him. When it reached him, he didn't even have time to react before the charizard bit down as hard as he could on his head. As I watched, the force of the bite instantly shattered his skull, splattering blood, brains, and bits of skull all over me and the charizard. The charizard then proceeded to scorch the rest of his body using flamethrower until he was just a charred pile of remains. Then he did the unthinkable. He ate his charred, mangled body. After overcoming the initial shock of having my trainer killed before my very eyes, I flew into a rage. What right did he have to take my one and only trainer from me? I immediately charged up and put millions of millions of volts into my strongest thunder attack ever. Before the charizard even realized what had happened, I had charred him so bad, all that remained was a pile of ashes."

Claire just stared at him in utter shock.

Surge immediately broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. He said "You probably think I'm a monster, don't you?"

Claire, shocked by what he said, just pulled him into a deep hug, giving him the most tender, caring, understanding kiss she could.

After she pulled away, she stared deeply into his blue eyes, and said in serious yet caring and understanding tone "Surge, I never want to hear you talk that way about yourself. I love you. I understand why you did what you did, and I could never hold that against you. I just love you too much to see you in such pain and guilt. Listen, what happened wasn't your fault. It was just dumb, terrible luck. There was nothing you could do. Now all of that is in the past. I will always be there for you, no matter what. If you are feeling depressed or sad, I will be there to cheer you up. I never want you to be sad. Ever. I care too much about you to let that happen. I will always be there for you in your time of need. No matter what, I will always be with you. Always. Because I love and care for you, Surge. Always and forever."

After she said all this, Surge just broke down into sobs. But they weren't tears of sadness, but joy. He looked Claire in the eyes and said "I love you, too. More than you could possibly imagine. I will always be with you no matter what."

Claire just looked at him, understanding in her eyes.

"Now do you see, I couldn't bear to live without you."

Surge, stunned by the sudden realization, just hugged her deeply and said "I love you so much Claire."

"Me too, Surge. Now you have to promise me that if something is bothering you, or you feel guilty for the past, you will tell me. That way we can work through the sadness and guilt together. I only want to see you happy, I wouldn't be able to take it if you were suffering and keeping it to yourself. You can always tell me anything. I promise you I will understand."

Surge stared at her and said "The same goes for you. If something is troubling you, I will fix it. We will work through all this together. Okay?"

Claire looke at him and said "Okay. I promise to tell you."

After all this happened, they were so exhausted, Surge just curled up with Claire, and they both passed out. Surge no longer was having a nightmare, but a happy dream of his future with Claire.

AN: Remember to favorite, follow, and especially review! Also, I would like to thank the following people: LucarioX1398 for motivating me to write this story, beta-reading for me, and some plot help. Rayray3585 for keeping me motivated, and some beta-reading and plot help. Joltthejolteon for plot help. And finally, my friend Reuben who convinced me that I needed to write a book. I wouldn't have been able to get this far without all of your help. Thanks, everyone.

~Surge the Raichu


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Still don't own Pokemon:(((((

I plan to post the next chapter on the 27th, around 12:00 PST.

The next day...

The Raichu awoke to find the Lucario cuddled up next to him. Surge laughed gently.

Then he noticed it. A scar about 4 inches long, at a 45 degree angle from Claire's left shoulder blade, running down and to the right. He was curious to learn where it came from, but he figured she wouldn't be able to remember if he asked her. He figured he would just let it be for now.

As soon as he finished thinking about all of this, Claire woke up. She rolled over to face Surge and said "Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?"

To which he replied "Only because I was with you."

She just looked at him and replied "I figured as much."

Later that morning...

After they finished eating a breakfast consisting of Oran berries and Magikarp, Surge had an idea.

"Hey Claire, want to go on a hike through Viridian forest? Maybe it will jog your memory a little, and you might remember something about your past."

"Good idea, Surge. And while we're there, let's go on a date, too. Sound good?"

"Anything is okay, as long as I'm with you, Claire." Said Surge, a loving yet playful tone in his voice.

And with that, the left the house and headed north, towards Viridian forest.

15 minutes later...

The twosome had just arrived at the entrance to the forest. Surge looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure you are ready for this? Because we don't have to go in there if you don't want to." Surge stated.

Claire stared back into his eyes and said "It's something I would have had to do sooner or later, it just happened to be sooner this time. I'm ready. Lets go."

She said this final bit as she took a big step into the forest.

Claire looked all around her at the lush scenery, the vivid greens of the vegetation, and the scent of flowers overtaking her senses. She remembered this place. Why did she remember it so well? It was if she was having a vision of her past. She shrugged it off, the strange feeling of deja vu never truly leaving her mind. And with that, Surge and Claire ventured further into the forest.

~1 hour later

After walking for what seemed like an eternity, the duo stumbled upon a small pond, sheltered from the sun by the thick vegetation surrounding it. As Surge moved closer to take a drink, he saw something out of the corner of his eye that made him turn his head. When he looked over, he saw a big puddle of blood, and a crimson-colored trail leading into the overgrown bushes.

He looked over at Claire, clearly alarmed by all this, and said "Claire! There's a lot of blood over here! We should go and see if someone is hurt, and try to help whoever it was that left this trail of blood."

Claire, without hesitation, darted into the surrounding shrubbery, following the blood trail, Surge following close behind. What the two saw next would haunt them for the rest of their days.

As the two arrived in a small clearing, they saw a figure lying on the ground covered in blood, and barely breathing. Surge immediately reached into his bag and pulled out an Oran berry and a potion, and movednext to the prone figure.

As he moved closer, he noticed it was the body of a young pidgotto. But he quickly realized something was wrong. It was missing half of it's left wing. It appeared to have been severed by a series of puncture wounds, forming a jagged, bloody edge.

He quickly sprayed the potion along the edge of the wound, and checked to see if the bird pokemon was conscious. He was not. Surge began to panic.

Claire, remaining calm, used her aurora sense to see if he still had a pulse. She called out to Surge.

"He's still alive, but just barely. The blood loss has clearly taken it's toll."

Surge just nodded, and began to ground up the Oran berry into a thick, bluish paste, which he proceeded to smear along the bird's wing. He noticed a deep gash on the Pidgeotto's chest, and proceeded to apply the paste there as well. When he was stable enough, he asked Claire to help him carry the lifeless form over to the pond they had just seen.

~10 Minutes later

After she helped Surge carry the Pidgeotto over to the lake, she was covered in blood like Surge. She washed herself off in the pond, then traded places with Surge, who was watching over the Pidgeotto. As Surge was washing himself off, the injured bird began to stir. Surge immediately dashed over to him, wanting to make sure he was okay. A few minutes after regaining consciousness, he looked at Surge and Claire, who were both standing over him. In a feeble, injured tone he asked "Who are you? Where am I?"

Claire answered him. "My name is Claire, and the Raichu next to me is named Surge. You are near a pond in Viridian forest. Can you tell us what happened to you?"

He answered her, saying "My name is Glide. Thanks for saving me. I was just scavenging for some berries in the bushes, and when I came to wash them off in the pond, something attacked me from behind. I think it was a Lucario. But he looked different. He was blue like you, but his chest spike was red, not silver."

Claire, upon hearing this, appeared to be lost in thought. After a couple of minutes, Surge began to get worried. He called her name, but she didn't answer. He shook her violently, trying to snap her out of her trance. After he stopped shaking her, she suddenly said "I remember! I know who that Lucario is! I saw him in a flashback a minute ago."

"Well, who is he?" Asked Surge and Glide simultaneously.

"That Lucario was..." She seemed hesitant.

"What's wrong, Claire? You can always tell me." Said Surge, comforting her a little.

Claire looked conflicted. She finally said "That Lucario that attacked you was named Dash."

"How do you know his name Claire?" Asked Surge, clearly puzzled.

"I know his name because he..."

"You can always tell me anything, Claire. I promise I won't get angry." Said Surge, looking deeply into her eyes for added effect.

"It couldn't be him, could it? I thought he died in that attack on our village."

Surge cut her off, clearly confused, asking her "Claire, what village? What attack? Who is he?"

"That Lucario was... my husband."

Surge looked at her, a look of utter shock and disbelief on his face.

"Y-y-your h-h-h-husband?" He stammered, utterly stunned by the sudden bombshell that tore apart his life.

"I couldn't remember until I heard Glide mention a red chest spike. It has to be him. I hated him."

Surge, finally overcoming some of his initial shock, asked her "Why did you hate him?"

Claire looked at him and said "It's too terrible. I don't want to ever talk about him. I never want to hear his name ever again."

Surge grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her firmly. "Claire, remember what we promised each other about not keeping secrets? I think now is the time to tell me."

Neither of them realized Glide was still sitting there. He cleared his throat, trying to get their attention, to no avail. He called out their names, and they still didn't answer. He snapped, yelling "Hey guys, I'm still here, you know!"

They both froze in shock, completely forgetting about their new friend. Surge turned to Claire.

"Claire, why don't we pick this up where we left off at another point in time, with less company."

Claire quickly agreed. She then turned to Glide and said "You can stay with us for a while, if you want. At least until you recover enough to survive on your own. Sound good?" She asked politely, making it very clear he didn't have a choice.

Glide sighed loudly, and said "I guess I really don't have a choice, do I? I guess I will be staying with you guys for awhile. I hope I'm not imposing."

Claire stared at him seriously, and added "You are our guest. If it's fine with Surge, it's fine with me."

Surge, realizing it all depended on what he decided, said "It's fine with me."

Claire said "Lets all head home. I've had enough drama for one day."

Everyone else murmured in agreement, before they all started walking towards Viridian, and home.

Surge started to slow down, motioning for Claire to do the same. Glide, not noticing the pair stop a few yards back, continued walking toward the entrance of the forest. Claire, now standing next to Surge with a puzzled expression on her face, asked him "What do you want, Surge?" He looked her in the eyes, and, with a serious tone and expression, said "We will finish our earlier conversation later. Don't think I'll just leave it. We both promised we would be open with each other." Claire looked at him and said "Let's just head home now, we can discuss this later, alright?" And with that, Claire, then Surge, jogged back up to where Glide was, and after making up a lame excuse about why they had fallen behind, headed out of the forest towards Surge's house in Viridian city.

AN: If you want to know anything about Claire or Surge's past, P.M. me and I will put it in the next chapter. As always, remember to Favorite, Follow, and especially Review. Any feedback is appreciated. Also if you want to use Surge and/or Claire as an O.C. in your story, just P.M. me the details. If it looks good, I'll send you Surge/Claire's O.C. sheet. Thanks for reading.

~Surge the Raichu 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I still don't own Pokemon. If only I did.

Surge- I plan to post the next chapter on September 4th.

Claire- If this story gets 5 more reviews, bringing the total to 10, the next chapter will be posted a day early. So don't be afraid to review!

20 minutes later...

As the trio arrived home, Glide asked "I'm getting pretty hungry from all this walking, what's for dinner?"

Surge looked at Glide and said "We are having some leftover Magikarp that I made for breakfast, and some bacon that Claire made a few days ago."

Claire, remembering what had happened after she made the bacon, blushed visibly at the memory.

Glide looked at Claire, confused as to why she was blushing.

"Claire, why are you blushing like that?" Asked Surge playfully, knowing full well why she was blushing.

"It's just that I'm kind of tired from all this walking." She said quickly, trying to play it off as nothing.

Glide just watched the two, wondering what had happened. He decided it wasn't important at the moment, and asked Surge "So were we going to go inside, or just stand here all day?"

Surge, remembering the Pidgeotto, led the group inside.

30 minutes later

As they started eating dinner, Claire asked Glide "So is there anything you want to know about us?"

Glide, after thinking seriously for a moment, asked "How did you two meet?"

Surge, after thinking for a moment, answered him. "I was walking by Viridian forest, and I saw her passed out on the side of the road. I carried her home to make sure she was okay, then we kind of hit it off from there."

Glide, looking satisfied with that answer, decided to ask another question.

"So, you two are married, right?"

Surge and Claire were shocked by the question, and both of them started blushing.

The Pidgeotto noticed this, and was confused by their reaction.

Surge finally overcame the shock, and answered him by saying "No. We aren't married." He waited a second, then added "Yet."

Glide, finally understanding what he meant, seemed to be okay with that answer.

Glide then asked the pair "Is there anything you want to know about me?"

They both thought for a second, then Surge asked him "So do you have a family?"

Glide looked saddened by his question, replying in a depressed tone "I did. But Team Rocket killed them. They burned our village to the ground. All I can remember were the cries of my brothers and sisters as the burning house collapsed on them."

Claire and Surge, shocked by the sudden outburst, asked "Are you okay, Glide? You don't have to tell us what you don't want to."

Glide, after hearing this, and thinking about it for a moment, deciding that it was just too painful to remember, deciding to tell them another time.

Claire, noticing him pause, said "It helps to tell someone. We will always be here."

He looked at her, understanding in his eyes, before saying "It's just too painful to remember it now. Maybe some other time, okay?"

Surge nodded, saying "Sure. Whenever you feel up to it, we will always be willing to listen."

Glide looked at them both, saying "Thanks for understanding and giving me some time. I really appreciate it."

"No problem man."

"So, where do I sleep?" Asked Glide.

"Shit. I guess I never thought about that. Well, you can sleep on the bed, Claire and I will sleep out here on the couches."

He looked at them, before saying "I couldn't possibly let you guys sleep on the couch. I'm the guest. Besides, there isn't enough room on the couch for two."

Surge, looking at Claire, then back to Glide, saying "I guess it would work better that way. I guess if you are okay with it, I am."

After discussing sleeping arrangements for another 5 minutes, they all headed to bed.

In Surge's bedroom...

Surge was sitting on the bed across from Claire, a serious look in his eyes.

"Claire, I think it's about time you told me the rest of the story. The one from the forest."

Claire, sounding unhappy, said "Are you sure about this? You have to promise me you won't let your anger get the best of you, okay?"

Surge, looking puzzled by the strange request, said "Whatever I have to do to help you through this, I will. Now please just tell me."

Claire, after taking a moment to prepare herself for the flood of emotions that would, inevitably, come pouring out during the recollection of her tale, began to retell her story.

"Where should I start?" She asked Surge.

"Start by telling me about your husband, and why you hated him."

Claire, taking a moment to remember, started to relate her tale.

"It all began when I turned 18. My parents arranged a marridge for me. He seemed like a nice enough guy, until we got married. That was where everything changed. He started to go out drinking more and more with his buddies. He would always come home, drunk out of his mind. That was when I started to see his true personality. He was abusive. He threw things. I figured it was just because he was drunk, so I kind of wrote it off. Then he started to get violent when he wasn't drunk. He abused me. He even used slash on me, giving me the scar on my shoulder. But that wasn't the end of it. The last time he left for work in the morning, he said he was going to rape me when he got back."

Surge, hearing this, leaned in and gave Claire a hug, trying to comfort her. Then he got angry.

"Claire, I need you to tell me where he is. I need to settle this with him."

Claire, shocked by his words, knowing him to be kind and caring, not angry and vengeful, said "Surge. I told you not to get angry, remember? I know this upsets you, but it's all in the past. I never have to see him ever again. So just leave it." Then she added "For me, okay?" In a serious tone.

He looked at her, took a minute to calm down, and said "It's only because I love you, okay?"

She took a second, before replying "Okay. Now let me finish my story."

She then continued her story, "The day he said he was going to rape me, I took some of the loose money around the house, put it in a bag with some food, and snuck out while he was asleep. I ran to the edge of the forest, not looking back. When I reached the forest, I smelled smoke, so I turned around to see Team Rocket, armed with assault rifles and a tank, open fire on my village. I watched in horror as the tank turned towards my house, and put a 120mm shell through the room where my husband was sleeping. I watched in horror as the room exploded, causing the house to collapse. That's the last thing I can remember, before waking up in your living room."

Surge just stared at her, shocked at the tragedy that had literally destroyed her life. When he finally recovered enough to speak, he said "It's all my fault."

Claire looked at him, confused, saying "How is it your fault?"

He answered her, saying "It's my fault. Team Rocket is still after me. They will stop at nothing to get their hands on me."

She just stared at him, stunned by his assumption. She then said "It's not your fault. It's Team Rocket's. They are the ones who did this, not you."

Surge looked at her and said "They are here to find me."

Claire took a second, then said "Stupid. That's stupid. They aren't here for you. They were here trying to capture any shiny pokemon they could find, not you."

Surge looked at her, and said "I guess that would make more sense. Do you feel better now that you told me all this?"

She hugged him, saying "I always feel good, as long as I'm with you, Surge."

He hugged her back, saying "Me too, Claire. Me too."

After all this, the two were exhausted. They quickly told each other good night, before cuddling up together and quickly falling asleep.

The next day...

Claire was awoken by the sound of Glide yelling for her. She quickly got out of bed and ran to where he was, which was at the kitchen table. He was holding a note.

"Claire, you need to see this. Now."

Claire, stunned by his seriousness, ran over to read the note.

Claire read the note aloud.

"Dear Claire and Glide,

Some pressing matters have come to my attention. I have left to 'handle' the situation with the red-spiked Lucario. I will return within a weeks time, so do not worry. Don't try to follow me. This is something I must do. Alone. Remember Claire, I will always love you, and anyone who hurts you does not deserve to live.

Sincerely,  
Surge the Raichu"

Claire, after reading the letter, turned to Glide and said "We have to stop him before he gets hurt! Which way did he go?"

Glide answered her, saying "I think he ran towards the forest."

Claire turned towards the door, preparing to leave, telling Glide "I'll be back."

Glide moved in front of her, saying "I can't let you do this. It's too dangerous."

Claire, clearly angered by his attempt to stop her, harshly said "I am going, whether you like it or not."

Glide looked at her, and with a serious tone in his voice, said "I can't let you go alone. I'm going with you."

And with that, they both dashed out of the house, headed toward Viridian forest.

AN: Be sure to let me know what you think of this chapter. Be sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review!

~Surge the Raichu


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I plan to post the next chapter when I feel like it, probably on the 16th , and if I get up to 20 followers and favorites, and 15 reviews, the next chapter will be posted 2 days early.

Surge was furious. He was currently running through Viridian forest, searching for the Lucario with the red spike, so he could end it's life.

"I swear I will find you. Nowhere is safe from my wrath. I. Will. Kill. You." He said to no one in particular.

He glanced left. Was that a flash of blue he saw? He decided to investigate.

As he pushed his way through the bushes, he noticed a Lucario standing in the clearing. It had a red chest spike.

"Hey. Dash."

The Lucario, looking surprised that the Raichu knew his name, responded, saying "Yea. That's me. Now how do you know my name?"

Surge laughed, saying "Because I have come to kill you. For what you did to Claire."

Upon hearing her name, he looked up at his opponent. "And how would you know about Claire?" He asked.

"Because she told me it. She also told me what you did to her, you evil son of a bitch. And I will kill you for what you have done."

He looked at Surge, and said "Hey. The bitch got what was coming to her."

Surge, upon hearing him call Claire a bitch, snapped, saying "You just crossed the line. Nobody calls my love a bitch and lives. I will fry you into a pile of ashes, then feed your remains to a Magikarp."

After he finished saying all this, the two Pokemon dashed at each other.

Outside Viridian forest-

Claire and Glide ran into the forest, in search of Surge. Claire stopped, and used her Aurora Sense to locate Surge.

She pointed to their right, and said "Surge is that way. But we need to hurry. He is already fighting Dash. We need to stop him!"

Glide nodded in agreement, before dashing off towards Surge, Claire close behind.

In the clearing-

Surge just barely managed to duck in time, dodging yet another Aura sphere, fired by Dash. He rolled to the left, and unleashed a devastating Thundershock, stunning his opponent. He quickly dashed in, and delivered a savage left hook to the Lucario's face. Dash went flying, before slamming into a tree 30 feet away, shattering the trunk, and coming to a rest on the ground. Surge walked over, charging his strongest Thunder Punch ever, but about 5 feet away, he stopped.

Dash was sitting up against the tree, clearly suffering from multiple broken ribs, a broken leg, a broken hand, and numerous other fractures. When he saw Surge approaching to deal the killing blow, he began to cry.

"Don't kill me! Please! I'm begging you! I'm sorry for what I did and said to Claire. I regret it every day. I've been trying to find her and make it right. Please spare me!"

As Surge began to finish charging up, he took a step forward, bringing his arm back, preparing to deliver the killing blow. Suddenly Claire burst through the bushes, screaming "Surge! Don't do it! Don't kill him!"

He looked over at her, saying "I told you to stay out of this. He deserves to die for what he has done, and I'll be damned if I'm not the one to see to his death, personally."

Claire ran up to him, begging him to stop. He noticed her, and hesitated on delivering the fatal blow.

"Claire. I told you not to follow me. I didn't want you to have to see me do this."

Claire, still worried, said "Surge. He doesn't need to die. Not today."

Surge turned and looked at her, puzzled by her words. "He deserves to die for all the pain and suffering he caused you. He isn't worthy to live in the same world as you."

Claire, stunned by his calm, collected, calculated anger, said "Surge. You need to listen to me! Sure, I hate his guts, sure he did terrible things to me, but that doesn't mean he has to die. That was all in the past. You helped me get over all that. We can't change the past, but we can always try to make the future better. Everyone deserves a second chance. Glide got a second chance when you saved him from bleeding to death. You got a second chance when you escaped from Team Rocket. You gave me a second chance when you took me in. So why doesn't he get a chance to start over? To right his wrongs, and try to live a better life? Everyone deserves a second chance, even him. Everyone, no matter what they did, deserves at least one chance to live a better life."

After she finished saying this, she broke down into tears. Surge ran over to her, trying to comfort her.

Surge thought for a long moment, before calming down and telling Claire "I will give him a second chance. Not because I want to, but because everyone deserves another try at life."

Claire stopped crying, looked up at Surge, and, after a moment of silence, said "Thank you Surge. Thank you for giving him another chance. Now excuse me for a moment, I need to go tell Dash something."

Surge nodded, and let go of Claire, allowing her to move towards Dash. Dash, stunned to see Claire again, quickly sat up and looked at her.

Dash looked at Claire, and said "Please. Can you ever forgive me for all I've said and done to you? I understand if you can't, but I thought I would at least tell you I'm sorry."

Claire moved closer, and said "Yes. I can forgive you, Dash." The instant he heard that, he looked back up at Claire, tears in his eyes, and said "Thank you."

Claire, still not finished talking, then said "I realized that all of that was in the past, and you can't change the past. You can only hope for a better future. So I sincerely hope that you will use this second chance I have given you."

After she finished saying all of this, she moved closer and set a bag full of oran berries on the ground next to him.

She then said "You can use these to heal yourself before heading off to find a better life."

After she finished all of this, Dash motioned for her to come closer. She had a puzzled look on her face, but she moved closer anyways.

"What is it, Dash?"

"I need to tell you something else before you go. Come here."

She moved in close, and leaned down. He quickly started to whisper something in her ear, her eyes immediately lighting up and her ears standing up straight. After about 30 more seconds, he finished what he was saying, Claire clearly suprised by what he had told her. Surge just stared at the two, clearly puzzled, being as he hadn't heard a word Dash said.

Claire backed away, saying "Thanks for telling me that. I was starting to wonder myself. I feel better knowing. I hope you can make a better life for yourself."

After she finished saying all this, she walked back over to Surge, who was clearly anxious to know what Dash had whispered in her ear. He asked her "So what did he tell you that was so important?"

Claire just looked at him, and said "That's for me to know and you to find out, honey. Now let's go home. I am really hungry from all this running."

He looked at her, slightly worried by her words. He decided he would ask later. So he shrugged it off, and the trio began to head home.

Back at Surge's house-

Surge began to become worried. Claire still hadn't told him what Dash had said to her that was so important. He decided to confront her when they were in bed. So when nighttime rolled around, and they both were laying in bed, he decided it was now or never.

Surge rolled over to face Claire, and asked her "So what was it that Dash told you that was so important he had to whisper it?"

She looked at him, joy in her eyes, and motioned for him to move closer. What she would say next would change their lives forever. She moved in close, and whispered it into his ear. After she had finished, he looked at her and said "Really? Are you sure?"

She hugged him, and said "100% sure. Looks like we'll have a lot to discuss tomorrow, huh?"

After she finished this sentence, she rolled over and fell asleep.

AN: Epic cliffhanger! All will be explained in chapter 9, so you'll just have to wait until then. So remember to Favorite, Follow, and especially review.

~Surge the Raichu


	9. Chapter 9

AN: It looks like everything is going to be delayed. A lot. Sorry guys, but shit happened. I'll try to get chapters up in a timely fashion, but don't bet your life on it.

The next day-

Surge awoke, rolling over and seeing Claire sleeping next to him. Seeing her quickly brought last night's conversation to mind.

"I can't believe she really is pregnant. I wonder what happens next? How long until she is due? What will the baby be? Will it be a boy or a girl? So many questions, so few answers."

Claire, being waken up by his talking, rolled over and asked him "None of that matters right now. All that matters is that we are both here, and that we are okay. We can work out the details later. As long as I'm with you, it'll be O.K."

"That's really sweet, Claire."

Claire, after hearing him say that, moved in closer and proceeded to give him a deep, affectionate hug. After a few minutes, they broke apart, and both began to prepare for the ensuing day, and conversation with Glide.

Later, at the table-

Surge, Claire, and Glide were all huddled around the dining room table. Remnants of a breakfast consisting of Magikarp, Bacon, and toast lied scattered about.

Glide stared at the two, clearly noticing that something was up with them today. "What seems to be the problem, you two?" He asked, startling them slightly. "You haven't said anything since we sat down to eat. You've been staring at each other for the past 10 minutes."

The pair, realizing what he said was true, blushed and looked away from each other. After a moment, Surge's eyes met Glides.

He took a moment, thinking of how to phrase it, before speaking. "Glide, there is something me and Claire have to tell you."

Glide looked slightly worried, yet was perplexed by their uncharacteristic seriousness.

"Sure Surge. What's up?" He asked.

Surge thought for a moment, then said "I'm not sure how to put this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. Claire is pregnant."

Glide was floored by the sudden news, his jaw hanging open, a lost look in his eyes. After a long moment of silence, he had regained his composure enough to utter "How? When? Congratulations."

Surge and Claire conversed in hushed whispers for a moment, before they both nodded, and Claire turned to look at Glide, who had a worried expression on his face.

"It happened back when I first met Surge. The day after he found me, I made him bacon, and then we..." She blushed deeply, not wanting to continue, but she had to finish explaining. "We had passionate sex. Twice, actually." By then she was blushing so bad, it looked like she had a bad sunburn on her face.

Glide, after recovering from the awkwardness created by the explanation, asked "So how did you find out?"

Surge looked at her. "I've been wondering that, too honey~. Why don't you tell us?" He said, a serious yet playful expression making its way across his face.

"Remember yesterday? When me and Dash were talking?"

Surge looked confused. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"He sensed another life within me using Aura Sense. He told me all about it. I had a feeling, but I couldn't be sure, until he told me that is."

Surge and Glide looked at each other, stunned into silence. Neither of them could believe he had actually helped her.

"So, that begs the question. When are you due?" Surge asked, a quizzical expression dominating his features.

"Well, there's no way to be sure. I guess about a month or two is about right." She said, pondering if her timeframe was accurate. She decided it was.

"Well, I hope this turns out okay." Surge said.

"You have no idea." Claire said, relieved.

-Later, outside the house, on the lawn-

Glide had been questioning his need to stay. He felt that he was well enough to make the trip home, he had to go see him anyway. 'Shit!' He thought, 'How long has it been? He's probably worried sick about me! Well, it's decided. I'll tell them.' He turned, getting their attention. The duo looked at him, confused looks dancing across their faces.

"What's wrong Glide? You look worried." Claire asked.

"There's something I need to talk to you guys about."

"Yeah sure. What is it?" They had a concerned look about them.

"I'm leaving."

The silence was suffocating. Surge and Claire couldn't believe their ears. Was he really leaving? What would it be like without him?

"Are you sure about this? Can you fly in your current condition?" Asked Surge, breaking the silence.

Glide thought for a moment, before saying "I've got someone waiting on me back home. I'm sure they are worried sick about me."

Surge and Claire accepted the expalnation, not wanting to interrogate him more than necessary.

"Do you need anything for your trip?" Asked Claire, doing her best to remain composed.

"I'll be fine. It's only to Rebirth Island. It's not that far."

Surge looked at him puzzlingly. "I thought that island only existed in legend. Isn't it where Deoxys is supposed to live?"

"Yeah. I live there. I see him all the time. He doesn't really say much, though. He prefers to express himself through actions. His arms are really good at sharing happiness, if you catch my drift." He winked at the two, who clearly had no idea what he was talking about.

"Okay then. Have a safe trip." Surge said, quickly changing the topic.

"I will. You two have fun with those kids."

He then took off, flying SE, towards Rebirth Island, and his mate.

Surge looked at Claire puzzled. 'Kids? There's gonna be more than one?' He wondered, quickly forgetting it, and heading back inside with Claire.

The two slept soundly that night, knowing that the future would be bright. 


End file.
